El despertar de mis sentimientos
by Stf4422
Summary: Tuve que escucharlo, para poder sentirlo, nunca pensé estar tan concentrado es mis sentimientos, sentimientos por ti, Misty. -Atte. Ash Ketchum Kami es una chica que sorprenderá a mas de uno de nuestros héroes favoritos. Celos, Amor y una nueva oportunidad es lo que veremos en esta historia.


Hoy es un día importante para alguien en algún lugar del mundo Pokemon, los butterfly están volando por el bosque, los …

-Kamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - Un Grito Escucha Todo es Que Porción Lugar

-Ay! - (plum!)un golpe seco se escucha en el cuarto de una niña con cabello marrón muy despeinado -Ay - se queja - Porque siempre me hacen lo mismo? - con

cara de tristeza - Ya voy papa!- se levanta, de forma graciosa - ni que hoy fuera un día especial... ni que hoy fuera la entrega de mi primer... POKEMOOOOON

-Parece que ya te enteraste - entra un señor con su delantal al cuarto- mientras la niña va buscando que ponerse - No puedo creer que te hayas quedado

dormida hoy, ya sabes que deberías haberte dormido temprano... yo siempre te lo digo... y nunca me haces caso..

-Papa, por favor... ayúdame, no encuentro mis zapatos - dice la niña viendo debajo de la cama -ay nooo - dice viendo tras el ropero - se atoro aquí! Papa,

hablando no ayudas - dice jalando el brazo de su papa hasta el ropero

-Pero que...? - dice su papa viendo el ropero - Por Dios Santo Kami! Como llego el zapato ahí - dice en estado de shock y no pudiendo imaginar lo que el pobre

zapato había pasado para terminar atorado en ese lugar

-Jejeje - ríe avergonzada Kami - Yo solo estaba jugando, papi - dice en tono tierno bajo la mirada severa de su padre - Te quiero?

-Ay, esta niña - dice su papa haciendo las maniobras necesarias para sacar el zapato de sus hija

-Te quiero - dice Kami mientras se peina frente al espejo con una mirada de determinación - Bien, Kami - se dice a si misma - hoy es el gran dia - hoy

emprenderas tu viaje Pokemon, para poder ser la mejor maestra pokemon del mundo -se emociona- y le ganaras a todos - dice mientras alza su puño en pose

de victoria - y todos dirán: Hey Kami, eres la mejor, yo quiero tener esa conexión con los pokemon como tu! - dice hablando con voz chillona - y yo les diré ...

-Ejem. . . Kami te sientes bien? - pregunta su papa viendo como si fuera un bicho raro

-Eh? - dice con cara de "me descubrieron" - Claro yo solo estaba... pensando... y ….. - Bip Bip Bip...Kami despierta... Kami despierta... te quedaste dormida...

Otra vez... - Ay no, esa cosa de nuevo! - exclama con cara de aburrimiento, mientras se acerca al extraño despertador que tiene

-Bueno hija - dice su papa viendo como Kami apaga su despertador con los ojos entrecerrados - ese es tu ultima opción para despertarte, si no capaz tu...

-Es que yo... Oh Dios mío! - dice viendo la hora - llegare a las justas al laboratorio - Me voy - dice dándole un beso en la mejilla a su papa - te esperare allá -

anuncia tomando su bolso -

-Esta niña - dice su papa mientras sonríe - estoy tan orgulloso de ella

* * *

-Listo! - exclamo una pelirroja con una coleta - ya no tengo nada mas que hacer - dijo feliz - ahora podre pasar mas tiempo en … en … - dijo pensando - No

tengo nada mas que hacer! - se horrorizo - no tengo vida fuera del gimnasio! No se que hacer - exclamo desesperada, corriendo de una lugar a otro - estoy

harta - dijo sentándose en el piso - tal ves yo ame estar aquí pero mi corazón esta muy lejos de este gimnasio - pensó entristecida - pero eso nunca lo

aceptare delante de nadie - murmuro - menos delante de la persona que lo tiene

-MISTY! - grito una voz muy conocida para ella mientras se iban abriendo las puertas del gimnasio - Ya vine por ti amor mío

-No puede ser - murmuro la chico sorprendida

* * *

-Al fin... uff - dijo la chica de cabello marrón con una cinta color lila como vincha, tenia un vestido color azul y una correa lila y una cartera del mismo color, ella se

apoyo en sus propias rodillas para descansar - estoy exhausta pero a tiempo, Allá voy destino!

-Kami, por aquí! - grito un hombre - te estaba esperando

-Hola, tío Am - saludo la chica - llegue muy temprano, cierto? - dijo la chica al ver que no había nadie mas y su tío asintió - Ay, pero papa me dijo que era tarde y

yo... lo siento - dijo bajando la cabeza - nunca seré como los demás - murmuro mas para ella que para su tío

-Eso no es malo, Kami - las personas necesitan de personas como tu, como tu padre - dijo el hombre poniendo la mano en el hombre de sus sobrina - además,

tampoco es que tengas tres piernas - dijo sonriendo al ver que su sobrina sonreía también

-Tienes razón, tío - dijo poniéndose de pie - Gracias, bien, a lo que vine, QUIERO MI POKEMON - dijo desesperada

-Esta bien Kami, ven por aquí- se acerco a una mesa donde habían 3 pokebolas y una en el centro de color celeste - esta es para ti - dijo dándole la pokebola celeste 

-No puedo escoger? - se sorprendió la chica y su tío la miro serio - Me encanta esta! - exagero - de verdad me gusta su color - murmuro

-Ábrela - la niña obedeció y de la pokebola no salió nada

-Eh? acaso es invisible? - pregunto extrañada

-Que? pero donde? - el hombre empezó a buscar por todos lado el podemos - donde se habrá metido - murmuraba para si

-Jajajajajajaja - reia la castaña - jajajajajajaja Tío ... jajajajajaja ... yo Creo Que ... jajajajaja deberias Ponert Mejores lentes ... -

jajajajaja

-A que te refieres? Yo veo muy - se detuvo al ver un pokemon pequeño a su costado - Ahí estabas - suspiro - Kami, te presento a Loveklin, tu primer pokemon -

señalo el hombre con una sonrisa cansada a un pequeño pokemon color celeste muy parecido a un Dedenne pero sin sus bigotes

-Es hermoso - se entusiasmo la chica - jajajaja y muy gracioso. Me agrada! - exclamo feliz - es mejor que todas mis opciones anteriores, se parece también a

un azurril - Creo alta Voz en la chica

-Hay una diferencia - dijo el profesor Ceprin entrando a la sala y sorprendiendo a los presentes - este pokemon no es solo de agua también es eléctrico

-Eso es posible? - Pregunto ansiosa Kami

-Claro, Kami - respondió - recuerda que tu no eres como los demás - le recordó

-Lo había olvidado - sonrió - aun encuentro este don muy innecesario, yo quiero ser una maestra pokemon, no una casamentera - sentencio

-jajajaja - rieron ambos adultos - te será mas útil de lo que piensas, pero en fin - suspiro - estos pokemon solo los pueden tener las personas como tu, cuídalo mucho 

-Por supuesto, serami mejor amigo! - exclamo decidida - no es así, loveklin?

-Lovi - exclamo el pokemon bajo la sonrisa de todos - Bien! es hora de que la aventura comience -dijo Kami

* * *

-Uf, estoy cansada Ash - reclamo Bonnie - yo también- secundo Serena - creo que deberíamos descansar un rato, no se porque el apuro de volver a...

-Hey miren, hay algo ahí! - exclamo el chico, interrumpiéndola- Vamos!

-Extraño a Clemont - murmuro la pequeña - Igual - dijo Serena - Ash es muy - lo vio corriendo junto a Pikachu - ...enérgico - termino de decir con una sonrisa

cansado - espera a Ash! - Gritó tanto

-Mira Pikachu - señalo Ash - es una bicicleta - y se parece a la de Mis... - Por que nos dejaste? - pregunto Serena interrumpiendo a Ash - lo siento, quería ver

que era - se disculpo - lo se, pero debiste esperarnos - dijo una pequeña con voz de reproche - ya dije que lo siento, Bonnie -se enojo el chico ante la sorpres

de Bonnie y Serena

-Que raro -cambio de tema Serena - tiene una nota - señalo para que Ash la tomara - "Esto es una regalo para alguien que la necesite... -empezó a leer Ash -

Que bien, justo estábamos cansadas! - dijo Serena - la encontré yo - sentencio Ash con actitud protectora - lo siento - se disculpo al instante y las chicas

asintieron - … tal ves, alguien haya olvidado algo importante para el o simplemente este cansado, como sea, este es un regalo, es para ti, nunca olvides

volver al río, donde todo empieza "-

cuando Ash termino de leer no se percato de que una lagrima bajo por su mejilla - Ash - murmuraron a coro unas sorprendidas Serena y Bonnie.


End file.
